


Hi, I'm the Grim Reaper

by AiJamaisFacil



Series: Sterek Christmas Podfic 2018 Series [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: De-Aged Derek, De-Aged Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Witches, kid fic (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiJamaisFacil/pseuds/AiJamaisFacil
Summary: Summary from original fic:“Hi, I’m the Grim Reaper, and this is Jackass”Chris smiled as he looked at his Mate then went back to pointing his gun at the Witch who had caused so much trouble over the passing few weeks.





	Hi, I'm the Grim Reaper

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hi, I'm the Grim Reaper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130094) by [MrsRidcully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully). 



> This is a series I decided to do for the sterekdrabbles writers from the group over on tumblr: https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/ These are not perfect. I could have made each of these podfics better. But I really wanted to start posting this project in time for Christmas for them all. Please excuse all the mistakes lol. Each chapter will be a story from each of the writers who was able to participate in my secret project and they will be uploaded all in the next week. Thank you!


End file.
